The God of Power
by Rocketman1
Summary: A new danger arises... Will percy and his friends be able to stop the God of power Rated M for lemons (later)
1. Prologue

_**Th**__**is is my first story hope you enjoy :) -The author**_

Prologue

Year 1896

**3rd point of view**

Zeus was sitting on his throne clearly both nervous and panicked, he was waiting for the other Olympians to flash in for the meeting he called.

He is stirring thought Zeus clearly freaking out at the thought.

The Olympians one by one flashed into the room and sitting in their respective thrones even Hades was there which meant this was very serious.

"Olympians, I have called you here to address the stirring, as I am sure you all felt it." bellowed Zeus.

All the Olympians shook their heads acknowledging they felt the power.

"I have called you to explain what it is." spoke Zeus.

"Long ago I sired a child with a daughter of Hades." said Zeus watching Hades as he spoke.

Hades frowned as Zeus said that.

"The child was surprisingly weak for it's heritage, so I hid the child in a village, hoping no one will find out about him." Zeus paused and breathed a deep breath.

"The child met a daughter of Poseidon and they sired a girl weaker than her father, but what she lacked in power was instantly replaced with beauty, her beauty rivaled that of aphrodite."

Aphrodite looked annoyed but said nothing.

when the girl reached the age of 20 she caught the attention of Tartarus himself."

"Where are you going with this father?" asked Artemis.

"Tartarus sent monsters to kidnap the girl and bring her to him, the girl was taken to him but seemed to fall in love with him too and they sired a child who they named **Atrium, **the girl thought it would be best to raise the boy up here, even with Tartarus warning her not to go she left anyway, I sensed something very powerful appear so I went to investigate." Zeus paused again.

"I came to the very village I hid my last child and found a small cottage separate from the other dwellings, inside there was a woman straddling her child, the child was too strong, I needed to kill it so without thinking I threw the lightning bolt killing them both."

"Is the stirring a result of Tartarus being mad for killing his love and child." asked Athena.

"not quite." answered Zeus " A week later, as I was sitting on my throne a boy about the age of seven walked in he had black hair and sea green eyes with wisps of black, silver and blue in them, he was quite handsome for his age, the boy showed no signs of respect all he did was smile at the sight of me, I asked him who he was and how dare he show no respect towards the king of gods but then I felt how powerful he was, the energy reminded me of the child I had the week before."

"all the boy said was have fun and he flashed away, but I was too shocked to say anything or even act, later that day chaos herself and warned me about the child, she told me his heritage and his story then told me what he would become if not stopped, she told me that the boy was the God of power, immortality, monsters, half-bloods, fading and creation." said Zeus.

All the Olympians seemed to pale when hearing that, even Dionysus who for once was paying attention.

"Chaos told me that the boy can enter another's domains with no consequences and is not bound by the ancient laws."

The sentence seemed to draw out gasps from the Olympians.

"There is more." he said "as the boy grows so will his powers and will be stronger than all gods, titans and giants combined, he would have been stronger but chaos locked most of his powers away."

This sentence brought more gasps from the Olympians and Zeus was pretty sure Apollo peed his pants.

"Chaos told me I need to imprison him but not in Tartarus as he is strongest there most and then put him to deep sleep, she told me if he is not contained he will destroy the gods."

" It took 43 years to find and subdue the God but I was able to do it, I had found a child of Athena to design a prison that would be able to hold the strongest gods and with that I locked him away and put him in deep sleep hoping he would never wake."

"the stirring are him attempting to wake, every time I fear he might actually awake from his deep slumber."

"why tell us now?" asked Hera clearly annoyed.

"It was because this was all my fault, I did not want to let you know but now I see I was wrong in not telling you all. "

The room stayed silent after that.

_**Whelp did you enjoy my horrible writing? I hope you enjoyed first chapter, please review**_

_**:))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**_


	2. The strange kid

**Hiya guys, welcome to chapter 2, hope you enjoy the bad punctuation and grammar :)**

**present day**

**percy's point of view**

It was a beautiful day, no more titan uprisings, primordials wakings and most importantly there were no new prophecies, it has been 2 years since the last major event, percy was walking with his girlfriend Annabeth on the beach, it felt so good to have a normal day for once, a peaceful day. Of course the walk had to be interrupted by the alarm meaning there was a monster attack either on a new demigod or that someone accidentally activated it like last time. Percy and Annabeth quickly ran to the borders to find a boy running to the borders, he had black hair and sea green eyes the boy was being chased by a hellhound, I ran to help the kid, the fight was quickly finished as I stabbed the hell hound through the eye.

"Hello young one." percy said clearly enjoying how the words sounded coming out of his mouth.

The boy looked like percy when he was ten except a wisp of red in his eyes which made strangely suited his looks now percy wondered how he would look with those eyes, but then was snapped out of his thought by the kid.

"What the hell was that." asked the boy.

"We will explain in a bit but may I ask for your name?" I asked him.

"my name is urtiam." he said smirking as if he just heard a joke.

"well Urtiam, let's go to the big house, follow me"

**Annabeth's point of view**

Something wasn't right with that boy, the way his eyes looked at percy, analyzing him, the kid also looked alot like sea spawn but she wasn't sure. As they walked to the house his eyes darted around the defenses the camp had then he noticed me watching, he smirked. I don't know why but the smirk sent chill down her back, I know there is something wrong with that boy.

As we entered the big house Chiron explained everything to the boy then took him to the Hermes cabin. Chiron didn't ask how the boy got to camp without a guide so he must have thought that the boy was tired and had to rest after his eventful morning.

But I know he isn't normal.

**Athena's Point of View**

It was like any another meeting, Apollo and Artemis bickering about who was born first, Poseidon and Zeus were arguing again (those guys fight over the most little things) Demeter was arguing with Hades about him marrying her daughter, and Hestia was trying to calm everyone down (Hades and Hestia got thrones because of percy's wish), you know the usual stuff. After a good hour everybody finally calmed down.

"I have learned something of importance, Hate is active once again." said Zeus.

"Why exactly haven't you told us this crucial info when we came in?" asked Poseidon.

"because you said I ate your ambrosia which I did not do."

"I thought the ambrosia was for everybody." said Apollo.

"YOU." screeched Posiedon.

Some times I wonder about the Olympians, they are clearly special in their own way, if you get what I mean.

" Can we get back to the issue." I interrupted.

"Yes, Athena is right." said Apollo clearly attempting to change the topic.

"If Hate is active once again that could mean that Atrium is waking, do you know if the others are awake?" I asked Zeus.

"No, I am afraid not." said Zeus.

"I still don't know why we didn't send them to Tartarus in the first place." growled Ares being his normal stupid self.

"There is no point, it takes them only a day to regenerate and come back from Tartarus, also they stopped doing anything after their father Atrium was locked away, they locked themselves away in Atrium's forts so they weren't much of a danger, and we had this talk a century ago." I said.

"Hey, I was built to be a warrior, not a geek like you."

"Father how about his other children?" I asked ignoring Are's rude comment.

"The lords are still in hiding." answered Zeus.

"For now I will double the guards at Atrium's prison and all of you keep a look out for his Hunters Hate, Pain, Lust, anger, Sadness and Jealousy." ordered Zeus.

"That is all for now, you may leave." Zeus finished.

**Third Person Point of View **

Percy was watching Urtiam getting pestered by the Aphrodite cabin by his looks, the kid was only 10 and he was being followed by people who are 8 years older than him.

"OMG, he is like SOOOOOOOO handsome. " he heard a girl from the Aphrodite cabin say.

Urtiam went to Percy.

"If I knew camp would have people like this, I wouldn't have came to camp in the first place." said Urtiam.

Percy chuckled then a thought came to him.

"how did you find camp?" Percy asked.

"A voice in my head told me where to find it."

"Do you have any idea who is your godly parent?"

"Nope." he said popping the P.

"You might be a child of poseidon judging from your looks but you haven't shown any of your demigod powers yet.".

"Hey guys Percy says that he wants some fashion tips" shouted Urtiam at the Aphrodite kids.

Immediately Percy was bombarded with tips from Aphrodite's children while Urtiam ran back to his cabin.

"I'll get you back Urtiam!" Shouted Percy.

The kid definitely intrigued him.

**2 weeks later**

**Percy's Point of View**

There is going to be a capture the flag game this afternoon, we are facing the Ares cabin, the Hephaestus cabin and the Apollo cabin, it was quite a rainy day which was better for me as I am a child of Poseidon, most people think that our team will win even people on the enemies side, unfortunately Urtiam won't be participating as he has some "business" outside of camp, Urtiam and I have become good friends in the past 2 weeks, Urtiam also is good friends with Rachel. But Annabeth doesn't really like Urtiam, I still don't know why. Well I should probably go practice for for the game.

**Third Person Point of View**

Percy was running to home territory with flag in hand, everything was going fine, unless you count all of Ares and Apollo cabins chasing him everything was fine.

Percy had finally reached home territory and was immediately was met welcoming arms of his team mates.

"Well that went well." thought Percy.

After the game they began eating smores by the fire everything was great well until Rachel the Oracle began emitting green smoke from her mouth.

_"The one returned shall not fall but only to the blade of shadows and blood"_

_Shadow's will must be found, only then the chosen child will be known_

_"The chosen child must find the courage to face the one he loves"_

_"At the chosen time the Primordials will appear"_

_"To face the being beyond all"_

_"Only one can__ succeed while the other must fall"_

_"The end could be closer than we all thought" _

Little did they know that the one returned was in fact watching.

**Well hope you liked it, please review**

**:))))))))))))))**


End file.
